Alchemical Light
by The Steel Hand Alchemist
Summary: Harry returns to school for his seventh year, in preperation for his final battle with Voldemort, however, a new teacher is in Hogwarts, one that will affect Harry more than any other...FMAXHP Crossover
1. First Impressions

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, I don't believe in slavery. :P

Also, my typing may get a little screwed, since my keyboard's screwed, so deal with it until I get a new one, k? I'll try to make it readable, though.

Also, I made this story with the editing help of mydear friend Amber, she read it over for me to make sure the punctuation, and grammer were correct. Thanks Amber!

Anyway, on with it.

------------------------------------------------

Summary:

Harry goes back to Hogwarts for his seventh year, as in this universe (See Also: Angel's Theory of Parallel Universes), the Weasly's have persuaded him he could do with the extra knowledge. This story will deal with mainly the DADA class and mysterious teacher. Other classes will be used if I need them.

------------------------------------------------

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting on the hogwarts express after a teary-eyed departure from the Weasleys, the Grangers, and even Aunt Petunia, who, as she said, owed it to Dumbeldore to see Harry one last time before he died. Not exactly the most encouraging words she could have said to Harry, but it was still more than he expected.

Golden light was streaming in through the windows, as the sun was setting in the vast horizon. Ron was asleep, and Hermione was busy studying. They had been made Head Boy and Head Girl, respectively. Harry was originally chosen to be Head Boy, but turned it down so he would have more time to study.

In contrast, however, he was knee-deep in the first issue of _Broomsticks Annual_, a new magazine published exclusively for Quidditch players. As he was reading an article about Kunoichi Sakura, Japan's 1st chair seeker, he heard a knock on the door of the compartment, and then the sound of the door sliding open.

"Harry, Hermione," it was Neville Longbottom, now a close friend of Harry's after what had happened two years ago. "there's a new DADA teacher, and he's really weird looking. he's in the back of the train, Luna and I went there to try and find some empty seats, and we saw him. We tried to ask him why he wasn't in the teacher's car, but he didn't say. We're going back there if you want to come and see him."

"How do you know he's the Defense teacher?" Harry asked, looking at Neville quizically.

"Because that's the only position left, isn't it?" Hermione said, looking up from her book.

"Right, sorry..." Harry replied, looking towards Ron, "Better wake him up, then..."

----------

Two minutes or so later, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville were making their way to the back of the train. As they passed by one car, Harry and the others could hear quiet sobbing coming from a compartment, but when they looked into it, whoever it was had their back to them, so they couldn't see her face. All they could see was her long black hair, and two twin red earrings.

"Wonder what that's about," Ron said, looking at her strangely.

They continued on to the back without any incident, and slid into a compartment already occupied by Luna. She was sitting, if you could call it that, upside down, her hair dangling over the edge of the seat, and spilling out onto the floor. She was already changed into her robes, and seemed to be reading a thick, leatherbound book with a strange circle on it.

"Hello..." she said to them, "I kept the seats for you..." She sounded as if her breath was leaving her far too quickly, which, by her position, it probably was. As the others sat down, harry closed the door and asked, "So, where's this new professor, and what kinda book is that, Luna?" he pointed at the book, which he now saw was very old, judging by the fact that the leather was cracking, the title was faded, and the pages were a stark, decayed yellow. As he closed the door, he could smell a faint, musty scent fill the room.

"I don't know..." She said, dreamily, "I can't understand it... but he gave it to me..." She pointed over at a cabin which had seemed to be empty to Harry and the others.

"Oh, could I see it?" Hermione asked, as she stretched across the seats and took the book from Luna.

Harry, meanwhile, had already opened the door and was heading across to the other cabin. he knocked on it softly.

"What do you want?" A voice asked, a little harshly.

The voice sounded kind of young, especially for a teacher. But it also sounded like it was used to speaking obscene, cruel and horrible things. it was darkened by a tint of sadness that tried desperatley to be inconspicuos, but failed horribly, as if this man had seen and commited all the sins of man without a choice.

Harry was a little side-tracked by the voice, it seemd, as it came thundering out again.

"Hurry up! What d'ya want?" the voice shouted, angrily, all traces of sadness gone, and replaced with impatience. "Never mind, just come in!"

Ron and Hermione had heard the yelling and had come to join Harry while Luna and Neville remained in their seats, chatting amicably, seemingly oblivious to the exitement. Harry looked at Ron and then Hermione, as he reached out for the door handle...

BAM!

The door opened and a young man stepped out, with a sour expression on his face. Said face was wreathed in dark, raven-coloured hair that fell down the sides of his head, and was pulled into a ponytail in the back. He was dressed in black pants and shirt, and over them wore a black jacket which was open, save for a clasp at the top, and a red coat, which came down low to the ground, near his black boots, and covered his arms, ending near his white gloves. A brown belt was cinched around his waist, and attached to it was what appeared to be the chain to a silver pocket watch, as it led to his pocket. Harry looked him over more closely in the time it took for the man to catch his breath from all of his screaming, and saw three things that stood out to him as odd. The first two were his golden eyes, a colour he had never seen before, and what appeared to be a small metal plate just poking out above his shirt, on his right side. the other was much more noticible...

"Bloody, hell! You're short!" Ron shouted, before anyone could stop him.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE HIM WITH THE WORLD'S MOST POWERFUL MICROSCOPE!" The little man screamed, lunging right into the face of Ronald Weasley. When he finished, harry couldn't tell who was redder; Ron with his fear or the man with his anger. Ron was several feet taller than him, and so it would have been comical, if not for the fire in the small one's eyes.

"I... I Didn't say all that much..." Ron stuttered, weakly.

-------------------------------

So, yeah, That's the first chapter. i don't know how long it is pagewise, since I;'m using notepad, but if it's too short, which i think it is, I'm sorry. I'll use this too see how much longer I should make each chapter. Anyway, R&R! I don't want flames, but Constructive Critisism is asked for.


	2. Train Ride

Wow, guys, I didn't expect to have this many the first day it was up. 86 hits, 4 reviews, three Alerts and 2 faves, wow! Thanks everyone! Anyway, I got the second chapter right here!

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone!

As for Ed's black hair, I'll explain later. it's not really important, but it should be mildly entertaining... Remember, this story is one part humor. Or so.

Also, sorry for being a little late, but i was reading a scanlation of FMA to make sire everything was correct.

-----------------

A short while later...

Ron, Harry, and Hermione were in the new teacher's cabin, he and Harry were talking, hermione was listening intently, and Ron was tending to a bruise on the side of his face.

"So you guys are students, huh?" The teacher's voice had returned to its normal volume after he had hit Ron.

"Yeah, and you're the new teacher?" Harry asked him.

"Yeah, I am..." he looked up and saw Harry's forehead. harry noticed and cringed inwardly, knowing what was to come. "What's up with that scar? It's shaped strangely"

Harry was a little shocked, as he was expecting him to gawk like people always did. "Er, I'm Harry Potter."

"So? What's that got to do with your scar?"

Before Harry could answer, a second year came into the cabin, saying, "Professor, you're wanted in the teacher's Car."

As the second year left, the new teacher stood, and pulled a small suitcase out from under his seat. "Name's Edward Elric, hope to see you guys in my class. by the way..." he trailed off, and set his trunk down, and opened it, revealing a large collection of the same book that luna had. Edward took three of them out and handed one to each of them. He closed the trunk and left. As he was exiting the cabin, Harry saw a design on the back of his jacket, a cross with a snake writhing down its length, with two wings stemming from the crux, and a crown above it. Hermione saw it too, and flashed a quick glance at Harry.

She waited until she heard the Car's door close, and said to Harry, "Harry, do you notice nything... odd about him?"

Ron cut in, his speech garbled a little by the swelling on his face, "'Ea, bethideths bean shawrt?"

"You may want to stop saying that, Ron, considering what happened," Harry said.

"'Ea... 'ith awm fel' wier', 'oo, 'ike ewath mad frum me'al r sumting"

"Sorry?"

"He said, 'His arm felt weird, like it was made of metal or something'," Hermione said, a little primly, as she had started to read her copy of the book.

Harry picked up his own copy from his lap and turned it over so he could see the title. It had a very complex looking design on it, and in faded black letters, said 'Introduction To Alchemy'.

"Isn't that what Nicolas Flamel did? Alchemy? But didn't he need that Sorcerer's Stone?"

Hermione replied, "Yes... But what's mostly in this book is chemical formulas and weird circles..."

"That's odd..."

There was a knock at the door, and a third year came in to tell them they were almost there, and to go ahead and get changed into their robes. Hermione left and Neville came in, and they all switched to their robes, just as the train was pulling in.

On their way to the horseless carriages, they saw Professor Elric talking to McGonagal (A/N Please tell me how to spell that right...), looking a little angry. harry turned to ask hermione's opnion on the new Teacher and stopped as he saw the Winged Horses drawing the coaches. They still gave him a scare every now and then.

They arrived at the great hall shortly, and without anything intresting happen, and sat down at their seats to wait for the sorting. harry looked towards the teachers table and saw prof. Elric sitting, looking a little pale and shivering.

'This is our teacher?'

---------------------

yeah, this chapter kinda sucked, i know, but I'll make the next one better, i promise!


	3. Brothers

Yeah, new chapter already? Yep!

Enjoy, this explains how Ed came to Hogwarts...

Remember, all this happens in an AU. Not too alternate, though.

Also, if anyone wants to help write, email me at with the subject Writer Applilication.

Also, RealNutCase, the Sorceror's Stone is what Nicolas Flamel used, and Harry was refering to the stone he knew of.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, and I don't own the song Brother's. Vic Mignogna doesn't even own it.

--------------------------

Rain.

Rain was falling around him, wetting the streets of Central.

That is to say, most of its streets.

A certain patch, where a certain Alchemist stood was already wet.

A young boy, no older than fifteen, was standing in the rain, his right arm completely gone, his red cloak drenched, and his golden hair lying flat and dull-coloured on his head, as he looked down at his feet, his tears adding to the blood and rain on the ground.

Strewn around him were the steel remains of his arm, a finger here, his elbow-join there, and accompanying them were peices of armor and gobs of flesh. none of that mattered now, though, it would all have been OK if not for one peice of armor. The only important peice of armor.

The blood-seal he had used to tie his brother soul to the armor had been cut in half.

Next to the split metal was the sun-tanned hand of Scar, the Ishvarlan who had been tailing them for so long.

That was all that was left recognizable of him, as the rest of his body was splatted across the street.

They had been fighting, backed into a dead end by Scar, and they knew it would have to be their last stand. Either they were to be killed by scar, or they had to kill him.

Over the time they had spent since they last fought, they had gotten stronger, and Scar couldn't keep up, and there was no way they could lose. Until...

Ed closed his eyes and foced himself to remember again what had happened.

fufufufufufufufu (A/N What I say when we hit a flashback)

Ed clapped his hands and hit the ground with them, exploding balls of stone spikes under Scar's feet, which he dodged, but only just barely. As Ed sent a Huge spike out of the earth, Scar ran forward and shafted his own foot through it as it was rising, then using his momentum and his other leg, shoved himself off the spike, foot trailing blood into the air, and into Alphonse, knocking him back into an alcove.

Al had, in the last seconds he had to live, tried to escape, but his metal body was too large.

Ed ran, clapping his hands franticly, readying himself to transmute the wall around Al to let him loose, but Scar, though not as strong as the Elrics, was still faster. his right hand collided with a spike on Al's armor, impaled, but still touching, as his arm glew a deep, blood-red color.

As he watched, it seemed to Ed that he could see Al's body tearing apart, as if he could see each molecule of steel and iron pulling apart from each other. It felt like it had taken a hundred years for Al's body to decompse, though Ed knew later it must have only been miliseconds.

Time sped back up, and Ed saw that Scar hadn't gotten to the Blood-Seal. Ed started to laugh and was readying a taunt to throw at Scar, until it was caught short in his mouth.

The Alchemical energy Scar had released was so powerful, it had taken a half second to actually take place, but it was there. The backlash from the de-composition of the molecules had torn the rest of Al's armor apart, sending it flying through the Air. Ed looked down at his feet in a stupified horror as he saw half of the Blood-Seal laying at his feet. He could still hear a faint sound coming from it, and he strained to hear his brother's last words, still in shock.

"Brother..."

Ed fell to his knees, and grasped the peice of armor in his hands, and started screaming.

"AL! AL! DAMNIT! THIS ISN'T FUNNY! COME BACK, AL! COME BAC- AUGH!" Ed flew to the wall, the peice of Armor jerking out of his hands. he lookedup from the ground and saw Scar standing, blood stainging his hand and shirt and shoes, but still standing.

Ed couldn't feel his body, but he knew he had to survive, something in the back of his mind had told him so.

As he stood, he could feel every fiber of his being screaming at him, telling him to lay down and die. he would have none of it. he clapped his ands and drew his arm blade, and ran straight at Scar, knowing that he would probably die, but he would take Scar with him.

He jumped high into the air, and knocked away scar's hand as it reached out. he drew his right arm up and down, pointing to Scar's stunned face.

Splat!

His arm-blade drove into Scar's left eye, and into his brain. As Ed pulled his arm out, he could see purplish juice on his arm, the brain's Lubricant he knew, and could also see white pus on his blade and flowing out of Scar's eye.

Ed almost couldn't stop what happened next. nor, when he thought about it later, did he really want to.

He lashed out at Scar's body, cutting off his right hand, then again at his elbow, severing his arm. he continued this for hours, mincing as much of Scar as he could until, finally, he was left shoving his arm blade in and out of a pile of meat and fabric and blood and brains.

He stood, wanting more revenge, and slammed his arm down into the mass of Human, falling to his knees and driving his arm as hard as he could, the pressure was too much for his auto-mail, and it burst, scattering into a thousand peices.

He stood once more from his knees, and threw up. Wiping his mouth with his remaining arm, he walked over to the spilt Blood-Seal.

fufufufufufufu

He finally broke down and fell to his knees and started singing a slow, sad song, a song that had just come into his mind as a result of delayed grief.

_**How can I repay you brother mine  
How can I expect you to forgive  
Clinging to the past I shed our blood  
And shattered your chance to live**_

Though I knew the laws I paid no heed  
How can I return your wasted breath  
What I did not know has cost you dear  
For there is no cure for death

Beautiful mother soft and sweet  
Once you were gone we were not complete  
Back through the years we reached for you  
At last was not meant to be

And how can I make ammends  
For all that I took from you  
I led you with hopeless dreams  
My brother I was a fool  


As he finished, he thought he could hear Al's voice singing. Except, it wasn't Al's voice like he had gotten used to, but his real voice, not tinted with that steely ring.

_**Don't cry for the past now brother mine  
Neither you nor I are free from blame  
Nothing can erase the things we did  
For the path we took was the same**_

Beautiful mother soft and sweet  
Once you were gone we were not complete  
Back through the years we reached for you  
At last was not meant to be

My dreams made me blind and mute  
I long to return to that time  
I followed without a word  
My brother the fault is mine  


Ed looked up at the night sky, looking at all the stars that the city lights would allow him to see. He thought he could see Al. He opened his mouth once more.

**_So where do we go from here  
And how to forget and forgive  
What's gone is forever lost  
Now all we can do is live_**

He thought he could see Al's original body. it was naked, and the hair was long, but it was Al. It spoke, and when it did, it came in the voice of the ten-year-old child Al used to be.

"I'm not lost, Brother... Mommy said there's a way I could come back... My body's still here, and so is my soul..."

"AL? AL! TELL ME HOW!"

"Mommy said that it's in a place called England, a man named Nicolas Flamel knows the secret..."

"HOW DOES SHE KNOW THAT? AND WHERE THE HELL IS ENGLAND?"

"Mommy says to follow her..."

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THA-"

"Hush now, Edward, please don't yell at your brother."

Ed looked at the voice, and found he wasn't able to speak.

It was Trisha.

he looked around frantically and saw that he was in a white void. he realized what this must've meant, and he looked straight ahead, and locked eyes on it.

He was at The Gate.

---------------------------

Woohoo! More to come, guys! thanks for reviewing!


End file.
